A Trip to the Beach
by Kuma Dayo
Summary: The dan takes a trip to the beach, and Momo seems more excited about seeing Kido in a swimsuit than anything else. KidoMomo fic.


**Tsubomi Kido & Momo Kisaragi**

**A Trip to the Beach**

* * *

The orange strap snapped against the teen idol's shoulder as she continued to pull at it. While she had had no trouble with this swimsuit before, it seemed now it wasn't wanting to cooperate. The straps were uncomfortable, and it felt like the top didn't hold itself properly.

"Ugh, Shintarou, does this look right?" she finally caved in to asking her brother, completely unsure if she was just losing it or if the top really wasn't on correctly. As they continued treading up and down the beach, Shintarou kept his gaze at anything besides his sister.

"I'm not going to look at anything involving your oversized bust," he grumbled in response, obviously not wanting to be out today – or any day, really. With a swift kick from his sister, he fell into the shallow water.

"Shut up!" she snarled, "It's not oversized!" She continued fidgeting with the straps, also making sure the rest of her swimsuit looked right. She wasn't one to normally fuss over her outfits, surprisingly enough. While she did like looking nice, she was never bothered as much as she was now about anything she wore. Even when she wore her complicated stage outfit, she would need to be reminded to fix certain pieces. But now this simple swimsuit was giving her so much issue. Why? Because Kido would be seeing her in it.

It was amazing that the two somehow managed to keep their relationship hidden from the dan members. They weren't ashamed of it, but they just didn't want the fuss. Kido was a very distant person, and Momo wanted to make sure she was as happy and comfortable as possible. So if that meant no hugs and kisses in the dan, then so be it. She would save that for their outings, which happened quite often.

Now Momo waited for the other dan members to arrive, and while she continually fussed over her own appearance, she secretly wondered how Kido would look in a swimsuit. Kido was modest, obviously, always wearing her large hoodie that left much of her form to the imagination, but Momo would hope today, at least, she would wearing something just a bit more revealing and formfitting. The thought made her almost giddy and brought a slight tint of red to her cheeks.

"Oh, there they are!" she heard a familiar voice shout out from a distance. Glancing behind her, she saw the remaining dan members running in her and Shintarou's direction.

"Hey!" she called out, waving her arms. Her eyes instantly darted around, looking for her girlfriend. Soon spotting the green haired figure, her hopes of a swimsuit-wearing Kido were instantly dashed. Dressed in a rather large, plain t-shirt and knee high shorts, this was not the revealing outfit the idol hoped for. But she couldn't help but laugh to herself. The outfit was definitely _Kido_.

"Yo," Kano greeted, walking up and slapping Shintarou on the back, "Did you already go for a dip?" He laughed, noticing that Shintarou was still dripping wet.

"Something like that." He glared at his sister, who didn't even notice the look.

"Danchou and I m-made some lunch," the short albino muttered, tugging at the rim of her large sun hat. Seto held up the lunch mentioned, which was packed neatly into a picnic basket.

"Lunch," Konoha repeated in a manner similar to that of a parrot.

"It's for later," Hibiya stated. The relationship between the two continuously alternated between that of brothers and that of a boy and his pet dog. With a whine, the android nodded before looking out at the large body of water.

"That's a lot of water," he mumbled, a look of obvious amazement in his eyes. Mary shared that look.

"It's amazing!" she exclaimed.

"It sure is," Momo added. During the greetings, she had slowly been making her way towards Kido.

"Then we should go swimming!" Seto finally said, setting the basket down a safe distance from the water before running in, Mary, Konoha, Hibiya, and Kano following behind him. Kido sat down in the sand, smiling at the happy faces of the dan members. She had one of those mother-like looks that Momo thought always made her look so… beautiful.

"Sssssooooooo," Momo started, quickly setting herself next to Kido. "No swimsuit." A pink blush covered the dan leader's cheeks. Glancing over at the NEET who also had settled himself a good distance from the water and from the two of them, she looked back at Momo.

"N-no. I'm not much of a swimming person," she mumbled, adding a slight laugh at the end.

"I see." Momo was obviously disappointed, but she respected Kido's choice. "Hmmm, well you can just watch me swim!" She added a wink that lit up the other girl's cheeks once again. And with that bit of satisfaction, the idol left to join the others in the water, making sure to grab her inner tube.

Momo wasn't sure how long had passed. The sun was definitely warmer than it was before.

"Maybe I need more sunscreen," she mumbled to herself, rubbing one of her reddening shoulders. As she turned to paddle her way back to the shore, she felt something slip loose around her neck. Her eyes widened as she realized her top had undone itself. She whimpered in defeat knowing well that she had her mother helped her tie it in the first place.

There she float, her the inner tube around her hiding the fact that she was half exposed. She cried silently. It lasted like this for a few minutes before she glanced towards the shore and remembered Kido was sitting there. She could just call her for help. That was the least embarrassing way to go.

Paddling towards the shore, she settled herself a close distance where she could still float a little. "Uh, hey, Danchou, look at, uhm… this cool shell I found," she called, finding it hard to make up a reason for her girlfriend to come to her.

Kido looked up from the book she was reading. She wondered why Momo couldn't come up on shore to show her, but she supposed it wasn't that big of a deal. "Hm, cool shell?" she asked, walking into the water to see.

"Kido, help." The idol quickly dropped her fake cover once the green haired girl was in whispering distance. "The tie on my top came undone and I… I don't know how to tie it myself." She sounded almost on the verge of tears. Kido nodded.

"Oh, that is cool. You should, uh…. Take that to the changing area and rinse it off so you can… err, save it…" Kido was a terrible liar, but she did need a reason to get Momo away.

"Bless you," the shorter girl cried as she was escorted to the changing area.

"Ah, thank you, Kido!" the idol beamed as the strings on her top were tied back.

"I-it was no problem…" Kido responded, looking away with a blush on her cheek. She was sure she got a glimpse of something, and now she was lost for words. Momo fidgeted with the strings on her top, positive that it felt different from before.

"Hmm, this seems to fit better than earlier. I was having a hard time figuring out what was wrong. Perhaps a string was twisted," she pondered to herself, tugging at the strings and causing her chest to bounce slightly. The taller girl's face burned bright red, and, of course, Momo took notice immediately. "Eh? Kido, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," she mumbled, still averting her gaze. As she looked away, her large t-shirt slid over her shoulder revealing a purple strap. The idol's eyes sparkled.

"Kido! A-Are you wearing a swimsuit!?" she asked rather loudly, her voice echoing off the concrete walls of the changing area. Kido quickly went to silence her, covering her mouth with her hand before she could shout out any more questions.

"D-don't be so loud!" Once Momo settled, she moved her hand and took a deep breath. "I… I am... I was going to take these things off after we got here, b-but….. I got a little nervous…" Momo deadpanned. She was stuck between sympathy and gushing over how cute Kido was, but she couldn't decide which was more appropriate.

"Aww, Kido-chan!" She went with the latter, pulling her girlfriend into a tight hug, "You're so cute~! I can understand being nervous, but it's the thought that counts! And you don't have to worry, I will still love you even if you wear a t-shirt and shorts to the beach!" To someone else it would seem like Momo missed the point, but Kido knew her girlfriend well, and accepted the words wholeheartedly.

"I-I still think I should show you… j-just you," she mumbled again, her voice getting quieter with each word.

"Really!?" Momo's excitement showed obviously on her face, and once again Kido felt a little self-conscious, afraid she'd dash Momo's expectations of her looking good. In her opinion, she looked awkward in the thing, but she didn't want to disappoint by changing her mind now.

"Y-yeah." She nodded, motioning out of the hug. The idol released her grip around the girl, and Kido backed up a little so she could remove her shirt. She nervously started to take off the slightly oversized article of clothing, painfully aware of how intently Momo was staring at her as she did it. Once the shirt was gone she undid her shorts and slipped them off quickly. "S-so…" Kido muttered, looking away.

Momo's eyes widened significantly as she took in the sight of her girlfriend. She hadn't expected Kido to wear a bikini, and though the outfit was unfitting for her personality, it fit her body amazingly. The top was conservatively cut, as expected, the light color of the purple complimented her well. Plus, Momo was surprised that Kido even had boobs, somewhere between a B and a C she was guessing. And the bottoms had a skirt like style, and just the idea of Kido in a skirt made Momo beam.

"KIDO-CHAN!" Momo squeaked out loud, lunging at her girlfriend and bringing her into another hug. "You're so cute! You're so cute! You're so cute! You're so cute!" She repeated these words over and over again until Kido was an absolute blushing mess, her face burning red.

"M-Momo," she nervously mumbled, very aware that she and the idol were not really covered up and so close to each other.

"Hm?" The shorter girl pulled back, realizing the same thing her girlfriend did. "O-oh." And yet she didn't let go. Actually, it felt like she squeezed Kido closer, her chest pressing against hers. Kido, who had been looking away the entire time, gave Momo a puzzled look. The way Momo was looking at her now made her heart flutter nervously.

"M-Momo, what are y-" The soft lips of the idol gently pressed against hers, silencing her. She had kissed Momo before, yes, but this never eased the shock from when she would do so without warning. If it had been possible for her burning cheeks to get any redder, they would have.

The kiss was soft and a little salty from the bit of sea water that had gotten on the shorter girl's face, but it was as enjoyable, if not more so, than the ones before it, and Kido soon melted into it, reciprocating and pushing back with her own lips.

Momo moaned a little into the lip lock as she continued pressing into her girlfriend, soon pushing her against a wall. It was no surprise, considering the orange haired girl normally was the dominant one when it came to these things, but the leader didn't expect things to escalate so quickly. A gasp escaped her lips, inadvertently allowing Momo's tongue to slip into her mouth and further the kiss.

They had only gone this far once before, and it was rather abruptly ended by the other members of the dan returning from shopping much sooner than expected, and even now Kido expected Mary to walk in at any moment and see them, yet she still fell prey to Momo's advances.

The idol's tongue moved slowly around her mouth, and Kido felt hesitant to comply. This didn't discourage Momo in the least, her hands beginning to roam the green haired leader's exposed body. She was going to take advantage of this opportunity while she could. Her delicate hands brushed against the taller girl's skin, sending shivers down Kido's spine. Having been covered up most of the time, her body wasn't used to being touch felt especially sensitive under the idol's caress. With each slight movement, a strange heat built up between her legs and her skin felt tingly.

The slow, wet kiss broke, allowing the leader to steady her breathing after holding it for so long. Her initial shock from all that was going on made her forget to breathe through her nose during the kiss, but her flustered, panting face only seemed to turn Momo on even more.

Her lips peppered light kisses down her girlfriend's neck, eliciting faint gasps and whines from the receiver. "Nn, Momo-" Kido struggled to form some sort of intelligible words, but nothing came out aside from Momo's name and barely audible moans. As the idol moved lower to her collarbone, she pinpointed a good spot to leave a nice, dark hickey – low enough to be covered by her t-shirt when they were done. As Momo's lips left Kido's pale skin, the taller girl eyed the mark with a look of embarrassment, which her girlfriend could only respond to with a slight giggle and a wink that flustered the leader even more.

"You're incredibly cute, Kido-chan~" Momo purred, placing a soft kiss on the green haired girl's currently bright red forehead. Her hands began trailing away from Kido's hips and closer to her chest. Taking no extra effort to be subtle about their intentions, her hands firmly but gently groped the leader's chest, causing the girl to squeak loudly in response. "The cutest," Momo continued on, cooing in her girlfriend's ear before lightly nibbling on her ear lobe. Kido let out another quiet moan as Momo began kneading her breasts. Her hardened nipples were pinched between Momo's fingers, and the feeling was incredibly foreign to her. She wasn't sure how to feel about it, but the warm sensation between her legs seemed to get more noticeable as the idol persisted.

"Momo, I—ah, I can't—" Kido hurriedly forced out, referring to her legs that were slowly losing their support of her. Her girlfriend quickly recognized this and guided Kido to a bench placed inside the changing area. The entire time her hands didn't leave her chest.

"Better?" Momo whispered into Kido's ear as she pressed her down against the bench. The green haired girl couldn't get herself to say anything before Momo kissed her once again. This time, however, she was expecting it and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck, pulling her further into the sloppy, wet kiss.

As their tongues rolled together, one of the idol's hands slipped away from her breast and made their way under her bikini bottoms. Kido's eyes shot open as she felt Momo's hand lightly massaging her clit. It seemed to only register at that moment that her and Momo were about to have sex, and her nervousness came bubbling back up.

Her tongue movements became weak and unsure, her focus completely on the idol's hand and what it was doing. Nevertheless, Momo didn't care and enjoyed that even now she could still get a rise out of Kido. Embarrassed Kido was one of her guilty pleasures.

After a few seconds of teasing, Momo went to prodding at Kido's entrance with her finger, lightly rubbing it before finally entering and pumping in and out. Kido bit her bottom lip, the strange sensation being both mildly uncomfortable and amazing. Momo enjoyed the contorted looks of pleasure that appeared on Kido's face even while they were still kissing. Before long a second digit was added, and she could feel the taller girl's form shaking under hers. By now Kido couldn't keep her eyes open out of sheer embarrassment.

Momo took the fingers out, satisfied with the teasing she had done. She could no longer ignore the hot feeling between her own legs. "Kido-chan," she breathed out hotly, "C-can we do it?" Kido gave her a strange look. She wasn't quite sure what more two girls could do that they hadn't already, but whatever it was, at this point, she had no problem with doing whatever it was.

With uncharacteristically shaky hands, Momo went to remove her swimsuit bottoms. Kido followed along, though she still wasn't sure what they would do. Obviously the idol wasn't some sort of expert when it came to lesbian sex, but she would've been lying if she said she didn't look up a few things she could do with Kido online. She mentally scolded herself for having perverted interests similar to her brother's.

The idol slowly climbed back over her girlfriend, whose nervous look match her own. She lifted Kido's leg, shifting until their cores barely met. Even then the sensation was so exciting that it made both their bodies tremble noticeably. Momo hesitated to look towards Kido's face, and Kido was looking away completely, her face as tomato red as it was when they started this whole thing.

The idol took a deep breath and pressed against her once again, this time rolling her hips. It wasn't exactly the feeling she had expected after doing her research – she scolded herself again – but there was something about it that kept her persisting. It felt a bit messy, but after a few movements, she found herself picking up the pace.

Kido lied there, unsure what to think of any of it. The process was so odd, and she wondered how Momo knew of something like this, but every movement of her girlfriend's hips caused her thoughts to drift, and soon she was even moving her own, trying to desperately gain more friction.

The two repeated the scissoring motion atop the small amount of space for them on the bench. As time passed their motions became more frantic and sloppy. Both Kido and Momo struggled to keep the loud panting moans from escaping their mouths, and it soon became more trouble than it was worth. The changing area was a good ways away from where the dan were, so they just hoped no one could hear them.

The bench rocked quietly below them as they came closer and closer to climax. They could feel their cores throbbing as they went at it, their clits continuously rubbing repeatedly until they felt like they would lose themselves completely.

"M-Mo-Momo—!" Kido almost screamed, right on the edge.

"Kido-chan—!" Momo cried out along with her, rocking her hips one last time before they were finally reached their orgasms together. A wave of desperate moans flooded from Kido's mouth as her body shook, and Momo hissed between her clenched teeth as she continued rough movements to prolong the feeling in any way she could.

Once finished, the two were lying on the bench, sweating dripping from their bodies, their breathing slowly steadying. Their legs remained tangled together until the idol finally managed to gain back her strength as the afterglow passed. The orange haired girl crawled on top of her girlfriend once again, lightly kissing along her jawline before kissing her on the lips. Kido gave her a small smile in response, wrapping her arms around the shorter girl and giving her a kiss of her own.

They were unsure of how long they had spent in there. Obviously much longer than expected, but by this point, neither of them cared about how the dan would react. Momo happily walked out of the changing area holding Kido's hand. Kido, who had changed back into her earlier attire, smiled as she continued down the beach along with her girlfriend. As the two approached the other dan members, they received some surprised looks.

"A-ah, you two were in there for a long time," Seto finally spoke up, "We considered having Mary check on you, but we figured you two were okay. I guess we were right." He laughed off the end of his sentence. Momo giggled to herself, receiving a quick glance from the tall android sitting in the sand.

"Knew it," Konoha mumbled plainly, drawing pictures on the ground with his fingers.

"Hmmmm, so that's what took you so long, fufu~ You and Momo-chan were—" In the blink of an eye, Kido had retrieved the inflatable ball from beside the basket and chucked it right into Kano's face before he could finish. The dan remained silent once again, all looking at Kido. Brushing the hair from out of her face, she smiled once again.

"Who's ready for some lunch?" And just like that, things returned to normal.


End file.
